


Naruto/bleach crossover idea

by Sqidog123



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Idea - Freeform, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqidog123/pseuds/Sqidog123
Summary: Crossover b/w Naruto and Bleach. When you die in the soul society your soul rejoins the cycle and is reborn in another world. Each world has an afterlife, where after a certain amount of time, or once you “die” you are reborn into a different world. The recycling of souls.





	Naruto/bleach crossover idea

Hi this is not a story, but a story idea. I’ve been wanting to read a story that is a crossover between Bleach and Naruto where it is based in the naruto universe, not the Bleach one. 

The idea is this:  
There are seven different universes, each with its own afterlives. When a being dies in one universe, they go to their universes respective afterlife. After either a very very long time, or if their soul “dies” in this universes afterlife, they are reborn into a different universe then the one before. This way souls are recycled, and the souls are not just being reborn into their previous world with all of the previous souls which could bring about repitition. 

Ichigo Kurosaki dies while his human body still lives. Since it was his soul dying he is cycled into the next world. Even though he has not technically died and truly joined his worlds afterlife. Due to more variables he is an anomaly, and when reborn as Naruto, his souls memories as ichigo are not erased. 

Everything goes according to Naruto canon with his birth. It is not until he is five that he is moved into his apartment. On the eve of the nine tails attack, naruto is mobbed by some angry villagers. This sparks partial memories of his life as ichigo, this could be nothing too big, or all of his memories. 

Anyway, this is just an idea, if anybody wants to take it on please contact me. I just really wanted to read a story set in the naruto world that is a reincarnation fic using the bleach world characters. 

If you like the idea plz contact me about it.


End file.
